Consolation
by Eyto
Summary: Elle voulait être comme lui. Être à la hauteur de son grand frère, l'agent du FBI Shûichi Akai. Et un jour, il est rentré couvert de sang. "Ça a dérapé" répétait-il en baissant la tête.


Mon été OS se poursuit avec **Consolation,** Sera et Akai au rendez-vous. Léger spoil du potentiel nom de la gamine (volume 88) et d'infos sur la famille Akai (volume 89-90) alors lecteurs français, méfiez-vous. :)

* * *

 **Consolation**

Un coup de peigne.

La mèche de cette poupée venait d'être remise à sa place. Masumi, qui était l'auteur de ce geste, sourit. Sa petite dent dépassa de sa fine lèvre, un visage enchanté se cachant derrière.

Elle n'avait que huit ans et était toujours considérée comme l'enfant protégée de la grande famille dont elle était l'héritière. Deux frères, une mère formidable, mais pourtant pas au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans l'ombre.

Depuis plusieurs semaines elle n'attendait qu'une chose : voir son grand-frère rentrer. Il travaillait pour une agence inconnue qui combattait des "méchants" selon sa mère. Un travail épuisant. Elle souhaitait aussi que son père revienne à la maison, mais c'était peine perdue, personne ne savait où il pouvait se trouver et les nouvelles étaient rares. Inexistante même depuis l'an dernier.

Sa dernière affaire était en lien avec un joueur de Shogi, depuis, plus rien.

Soudain, rompant le silence de la chambre, quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée. Il pleuvait et il était impossible de savoir qui était le mystérieux visiteur depuis la fenêtre de la chambre de Sera.

Elle n'entendit qu'une fine voix mâle. Cette dernière résonnait encore dans son esprit lorsque la petite fille descendit en trombe les marches des escaliers qui menaient droit vers la porte d'entrée, sur la droite.

Mary, sa mère, avait ouvert la porte avec angoisse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la visite ce soir, et encore moins d'un de ses fils. Le premier était agent du FBI et avait été enrôlé par son père et surtout grâce à l'affaire d'Haneda Kohji, et le second était en tournois de Shogi à Tokyo. Difficile de croire que son mari allait rentrer du jour au lendemain.

 _Couvert de sang... des gouttes tombant des cheveux de son bonnet... le visage égratigné..._

Shûichi Akai salua sa mère, un sniper dans le dos.

 _Difficulté à marcher... brûlure sur sa main droite... veste et chemise_ _ _déchirée_..._

Masumi commençait à sangloter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Mary.

\- Ça a dérapé, répondit-il en toussotant. J'étais le dernier, et je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Elle pencha sa tête.

\- Au sniper ? Où sont tes autres armes ? s'étonna-t-elle. Masumi, monte dans ta chambre.

Paralysée, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger.

\- Oui, susurra-t-il. Je les ai laissés sur place. Tout a brûlé, il ne reste aucune trace. Black devrait s'occuper de ma couverture.

Masumi descendit une autre marche, son cœur se serra davantage.

\- Tu es sain et sauf, c'est le principal, rassura sa mère. Ton père n'a sans doute pas eu cette chance, et je considère encore sa disparition comme idiote si celle-ci est vraiment définitive. Si nous devons changer notre base d'opérations une nouvelle fois, nous risquons d'être repérés pour de bon.

\- Je sais... ça a dérapé...

Elle enlaça son fils et referma la porte. L'arme tomba sur le sol.

Mary demanda une nouvelle fois à Sera de monter dans sa chambre, montant le ton. Mais la petite fille ne l'écouta pas et avançait de plus en plus vers son frère qui, curieux, prit soin de se baisser pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Masumi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! gronda-t-elle. Arrête donc de faire la mauvaise enfant, mal éduquée, et monte dans ta chambre !

Elle éclata en sanglot, pleurant à chaudes larmes en s'écroulant dans les bras de son frère. Surpris, il la serra dans ses bras malgré le sang et l'humidité de la pluie. Sa petite sœur s'était inquiétée à son sujet et pleurait encore malgré l'étreinte de son frère, de peur d'avoir perdu son grand-frère. Celui qui la protège des méchantes personnes.

Les pleures de la petite benjamine résonnait entre les murs de la maison, sans que personne ne puisse changer cela. Mary, tout aussi choquée de voir sa fille dans cet état que son fils, s'approcha et serra à son tour ses deux enfants dans ses bras, principalement sa fille.

\- Je suis désolé, dit doucement Mary. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise enfant. Au contraire.

Shûichi relâcha Masumi et câlina sa petite tête, essayant de calmer sa tristesse.

\- Tu vois, je vais bien, assura-t-il.

\- Mais ce sang... tu t'es battu avec des méchants...

Il sourit affectueusement.

\- Mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre ton grand-frère ! ironisa-t-il. Ne fais pas cette tête, je vais bien. Rien ne pourra m'arriver si je sais que tu te portes bien, d'accord ?

Elle essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

\- Oui !

\- Attends, je vais essuyer le sang sur ton coude, souffla Akai. Tu veux un pansement ? Tu as peut-être chuté !

Masumi rigola.

\- C'est celui de ta veste, pas le mien.

Mary croisa les bras et sourit en observant la scène.

Elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille mais était forte à l'intérieur, malgré ses émotions fortes et sa sensibilité. Elle devinait ce qu'il arrivait à ses frères très rapidement, et avait déjà aidé par le passé avec un gamin arrogant et une autre jeune fille attentionnée.

Pas de doute, Masumi ferait une très bonne détective.

[==]

Ran posa doucement un pansement beige sur la blessure de Conan, qui serrait les dents tête baissée. Elle avait l'air fâchée, mais aussi contente de savoir qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait aidé à cette affaire.

\- Attends, tu as des égratignures sur le coude, remarqua-t-elle.

Elle essuyait le peu de sang qui en sortait et plaça un pansement.

\- Voilà, et ne prends pas d'iniatives dangereuses comme ça, d'accord ?

\- Oui, répondit Conan. Désolé !

Masumi étira un sourire, une larme se formant à son œil droit.

« Je suppose que je suis... une mauvaise enfant, après tout ? »

L'image de son frère, malheureusement reporté mort, resterait à jamais gravée dans son cœur...

* * *

Un court petit OS pour cette scène que je voulais "expliquer" à ma manière.

Ceci étant dit, je n'ai rien à ajouter, si ce n'est que j'ai faim et que je vais aller manger. Mais on s'en fou royalement. =)

N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si ça vous a plu, ce sera pas la seule fiction sur le passé mystérieux de cette famille. ^-^

À bientôt !


End file.
